warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grakata
The Grakata is an SMG-style rifle used by Grineer Lancers and Commanders, capable of unloading a barrage of low damage bullets that can stagger and deliver a high critical chance. However, due to its inefficient ammo economy, one can find themselves running out of ammo very quickly. This weapon can be sold for 7,500. Characteristics Advantages: *High accuracy *High rate of fire. *Large magazine. *Can stagger enemies. *Decent crit chance and high crit damage. *Increased maximum ammunition pool of 675 without mods. Disadvantages: *Low DPS and inefficient ammo economy without crit build. *No polarity slots. *High recoil makes it difficult to shoot down enemies beyond medium range. *Lowest damage per bullet of any primary weapon. Acquisition The Grakata can be purchased for 125 and the blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Apply Piercing Hit (armor-piercing damage) and Serration (damage mod) to compensate for its low base damage, especially against the Grineer since their heavy armor will reduce the damage dealt to their body to 33% of normal damage, but armor piercing damage is increased by 50%. Once you bring these mods up to reasonable levels the Grakata becomes a decent weapon vs low to mid level content. The Ammo Drum (extra ammo) mod is also useful to compensate for the weapon's tendency to chew through ammo. *Holding the trigger down and spraying bullets is not recommended, as the inaccuracy of the weapon will waste a lot of ammo. Firing short bursts helps to increase your accuracy. Aim low when firing longer bursts to compensate for recoil. *Unlike the Gorgon, which also features a high fire rate, the Grakata does not have a wind up time, meaning one tap of the trigger fires 2-5 bullets at once, making it inaccurate at anything but close to medium-close ranges. The supposed accuracy of the weapon seems higher than it should be due to its high recoil and SMG-style ammo consumption. *If you're leveling the weapon and running low on ammo, remember that weapons gain experience for assists as well, so one can damage an enemy with just one shot and then finish him with other weapon (Melee is recommended to avoid the switch time). *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can also help to recover ammo lost due to the weapon's habit of burning through ammo quickly. *Using the Stabilizer mod is recomended to lower the high recoil. Notes *The Grakata was released on April 19, 2013 with update 7.8.0. Trivia * The magazine is the round ball on the bottom of the trigger handle, as opposed to the much more promising looking box on the front end of the barrel. This makes the Grakata a bullpup gun. * Shares the same reload animation and sound as the Ignis, probably because they both share the same basic skin. The reload sound does not seem to fit the Grakata however as it sounds as if a tank of gas or fuel is being replaced rather then a magazine of bullets. See Also *Grineer Lancers, the Grineer units that use this weapon. *Grineer Commanders, the Grineer heavy units that use this weapon. Media Grakata.jpg Warframe 2013-07-21 06-38-56-58.jpg Grakata3.png Grataka desert skin.png|Grakata Desert Skin Category:Grineer